


Transported

by baus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, New Year's Eve, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Snow, This was going to be part of another story but that one went another way, happiness, just kind of feel-good, not really fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baus/pseuds/baus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s looking at you, transfixed. The eyes are no longer ice, there is feeling in them that warms you despite the bitter January cold. </p><p>He raises a hand and gently runs the tips of his fingers along your upper arm. Your breath hitches. You are keenly aware of the tenderness of the gesture and it’s impossible to hold back a tremble.</p><p>“You’re cold.” His voice is low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transported

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forlornTimekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornTimekeeper/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Calling Out the Conceited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924043) by [forlornTimekeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornTimekeeper/pseuds/forlornTimekeeper). 



You lean back against the ornate balcony railing, snowflakes landing on your bare arms and immediately melting. 

He’s standing in front of you. 

You are alone now. The party has ended, and everyone has gone home. The hall is dark and empty. 

Where had the night gone? How did you get here?

He’s looking at you, transfixed. The eyes are no longer ice, there is feeling in them that warms you despite the bitter January cold. 

He raises a hand and gently runs the tips of his fingers along your upper arm. Your breath hitches. You are keenly aware of the tenderness of the gesture and it’s impossible to hold back a tremble.

“You’re cold.” His voice is low. 

“You’re not,” you respond with a slight smile, and he knows you don’t mean his reaction to the weather. 

“I guess I’m not,” there’s a smirk on his face now. 

He steps closer, so close that you have to tilt your head up to look at him. 

Thoughts abandon you. 

For an eternity, there is nothing that exists but the fire burning intensely in his eyes.

There is but a few inches between you. 

It might as well be a few miles for all the courage it would take for you to cross them. 

_Like how a single word, can make a heart open._

“Please,” you whisper, barely audibly. 

The wind howls behind you, cold, for a long second.

Suddenly, all you feel is Seto Kaiba. 

There is no more space between you. 

His arms are wrapped tightly around your waist.

His lips on yours, confident yet soft. 

Your hands are clutching his shirt.

His tongue slips past your lips, sure of its welcome. 

Every touch is passionate, intense, rough and gentle.

Nothing else exists.

Nothing but him, his hands, his body, his lips, his tongue. 

It doesn’t end, ever. Your kiss continues for eternity. 

Eventually he pulls away, just far enough to breathe. Eventually you grin at him.

Eventually you close the gap between you to capture his lips again. 

But you are not the same. 

It changed you. 

The kiss that continues to this day marks you as his, is ever-present. 

It is a promise.

A binding of two souls. 

For the first time, you see a gentle smile grace his features and fill his eyes. 

He laughs then, quietly. 

Genuinely. 

The kind of laugh that shows that everything is right in this world. 

A laugh that is far more intimate than your kiss.

A happiness. 

An obvious, gentle, yet intense happiness.

It envelops you, picks you up, and transports you to a place where nothing else matters, except for you and him, standing in the gently falling snow of the first morning of the new year.

You wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos most welcome!
> 
> This was going to be an epilogue to a longer Kaiba/Reader fic I'm working on, but it just didn't fit right in the end. Subscribe to me if you want to be notified when that one goes up!


End file.
